This relates generally to power transfer systems and, more particularly, to systems that transfer power to charge batteries.
It may be desirable to transfer power between a source of power and equipment that requires power. In some systems, a user must manually plug a power cable into equipment that requires power. In other systems, a user must align equipment to be powered with a wireless charging source. These types of systems can be cumbersome and inefficient. For example, systems may be prone to misalignment, operator error, and other concerns that can make it difficult or impossible to provide power as efficiently as desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems for transferring power to equipment that uses power.